This resubmission of an application for a CADPR Center in Developmental Epidemiology responds to Program Announcement PA-93-092, Child and Adolescent Development and Psychopathology Research Centers, and PA-94- 060, Research on Methods in Mental Health. The Developmental Epidemiology Center is designed to: (1) Exploit the added value of combining data sets across sites with comparable data and expertise across disciplines and settings with complementary research agendas; (2) Encourage the application of new approaches to studying risk for the development of psychiatric disorder; (3) Developing new multidisciplinary collaborative research projects for which external funding will be sought; (4) Provide training and mentoring in the area of developmental epidemiology; and (5) Bring together streams with expertise in child psychiatric epidemiology and services research, genetic epidemiology, biostatistics, and psychobiology, to develop and conduct innovative research in child psychiatric epidemiology. The Developmental Epidemiology Center (Director, Adrian Angold, Duke University; Co-Director, Lindon Eaves, Virginia Commonwealth University) is a Center Without Walls, bringing together researchers from Duke and Emory Universities, and Virginia Commonwealth University. The Cores are: Administration; Developmental and Genetic Statistics; Assessment; Database Management; and Developmental Psychobiology. The Cores serve as cost centers, to coordinate and enable the research, which is organized into three Research Programs: 1. Genetic aspects of risk for psychopathology, in adolescence; 2. Puberty and psychopathology; 3. Determinants of risk for psychopathology in adolescence. The Center's External Scientific Advisory Committee (Jeanne Brooks-Gunn, Ph.D.; Rolf Loeber, PhD; Megan Gunnar, PhD; Kathleen Merikangas, PhD; and Neil Risch, PhD) will provide scientific oversight and guidance. Each will be responsible for fostering junior researchers, particularly minority researchers, of all disciplines.